Indoraptor vs Indominus Rex
The second fight by Ishan a.k.a Shall-I. Please add thumbnails. Description When Jurassic World entered the Jurassic Park franchise, you found out what's deadlier than a dinosaur: A hybrid dinosaur. But now we are gonna see who's the deadlier hybrid. Will the Untamable King...er...queen keep her crown? Or will the Untamable Thief steal it? Interlude Wiz: The Jurassic Park franchise is easily the most iconic fiction series featuring dinosaurs. What you get when you bring them into our world. Boomstick: And what's more terrifying than any ordinary dinosaurs? Why, hybrids, of course! Wiz: And this is proved by both Jurassic World movies, the latest installments in the franchise. Boomstick: Meet Indominus Rex, the Untamable King. ''' Wiz: And Indoraptor, the Untamable Thief. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I am Boomstick!!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win - Boomstick: A Death Battle!!! Indominus Rex Wiz: 22 years after the original Jurassic Park incident, a new dinosaur park named Jurassic World was built. Boomstick: Don't these people ever learn?!? Wiz: For a while, everything went well. But soon, the park people decided the public was getting bored of dinosaurs. Boomstick: Stupid people. Anyways, what did they think was better than any ordinary dinosaur? Why, a hybrid! Investor: But how can you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to... Henry Wu: Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed. She will be 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T-Rex. Wiz: And so a hybrid was created. This new monster was called...the Indominus Rex. Meaning, untamable king. Boomstick: And when this dinosaur hatched, guess what happened? Simon Masrani: So what happened to the sibling? Claire: She ate it. Wiz: Then once, the I-Rex seemed to have escaped her paddock. Her heat signature couldn't be detected. She couldn't be seen. And claw marks were all over the wall. Boomstick: Surprise, surprise! The Indominus Rex had tricked everyone! How unrealistic is that? Wiz: After escaping, the I-Rex wrecked havoc throughout the movie. From nearly killing the kids Zach and Gray, to killing an Ankylosaurus, to killing multiple humans to even massacring multiple Apatosauruses!!! Boomstick: And who can forget killing for sport?!? Wiz: Right. Earlier, only humans had been known to do this. Boomstick: Later, the I-Rex turned the very loyal Raptor Squad against Owen and the other humans, which we will get to soon. Turbulence occurred, but Owen managed to get the raptors on his side again. Wiz: Unfortunately, Blue got slammed unconscious against a wall. Pissed off, Delta and Echo fought bravely, but were easily killed. The Indominus Rex brutally flings Delta into the Winston's ''Steakhouse Grill where Delta is roasted alive'. Echo is bitten and thrown away.'' '''Boomstick: But then guess who arrived to save the day? Rexy crashes through a Spinosaurus skeleton and roars. Wiz: Both tussled, but the I-Rex overpowered Rexy and almost killed her. But then Blue joined Rexy. Together, they fought bloodily. Eventually, the Mosasaur dragged the I-Rex to a watery grave. Boomstick: Now to abilities. The Indominus Rex is extremely strong. She demolished an extremely durable Gyrosphere, overpowered an Ankylosaurus and Rexy, and has even smashed through small buildings!!! Wiz : She is also very fast, capable of running at 30-35 miles per hour. Boomstick: She is also hella durable! She's shrugged off bullets, multiple bites from Rexy, a hit from an Ankylosaurus's tail club and even an indirect hit from an RPG missile! Wiz: And don't forget her smarts! Like we said, she tricked everyone into thinking she escaped her paddock. And to misguide everyone, she bit out her tracking implant, somehow remembering where it was kept. Boomstick: Due to being a hybrid, she has a lot of ridiculous abilities. Thanks to cuttlefish DNA, she can camouflage! Boy, the things I would do if I had that ability! ' ''The Indominus slowly reveals herself from some trees. '' ''Katashi: IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!!! The I-Rex snatches him up. Wiz: The Indominus has heat vision from snake DNA. This allows her to find live creatures. And from tree frog DNA, she can turn down her heat signature. Strangely, enough, no tree frog actually has this ability. '''Boomstick: And you know what's the worst part? Barry: Something's wrong. They are communicating. Owen: It's clear why they wouldn't tell us what that dinosaur is made of. That thing is part raptor. Wiz: With the raptor DNA, the Indominus Rex can communicate with raptors. This is how she manipulated Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie into turning against the humans. That's also how the I-Rex has incredible intelligence. But since Death Battle doesn't permit outside help, the Indominus won't summon raptors in this fight. Boomstick: Then of course, jaws. While the I-Rex's jaws aren't quite as powerful as a T-Rex's, they are still deadly. The Indominus was able to badly damage a Gyrosphere, kill an Ankylosaurus, kill Delta and of course, kill multiple humans. Wiz: Miss I-Rex also has very long and strong arms, capable of flipping over a 4-ton Ankylosaurus, grappling with Rexy, swatting a raptor into a wall and picking up humans multiple times. And those arms end with huge claws, which can cause a lot of damage. The Indominus Rex smashes a claw through the Gyrosphere. Zach and Gray watch, petrified. Boomstick: Speaking of one thing being inserted in another-''' Wiz: Shut up. '''Boomstick: You are no fun. Wiz: Anyways, terrifying as the Indominus Rex may be, she does have her weaknesses. First of all, she's spent most of her life in her paddock, so she has almost zero fighting experience. Sure, she fought a lot after escaping, but that that was only for a day. Very little for a lifetime. Boomstick: Not to mention, she mostly killed out of fear. Wiz: She basically doesn't even know who she is. Boomstick: But this is the last creature you would like to encounter. They haven't given her a name meaning 'Untamable King' for nothing. ' ''The Indominus Rex stomps into a dimly lit greenhouse and roars. Indoraptor Wiz : 5 years after the Jurassic World disaster, the volcano Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar was reclassified to 'active'. It was debated whether to save the dinosaurs from a second extinction or to let them meet a terrible fate once and for all. Although the latter was decided, our main characters planned otherwise. '''Boomstick : But there was something actually horrific going on undercover - a black market for dinosaurs. Almost as bad as working with Wiz. Wiz : Shut up, Boomstick. Boomstick : For the ultimate dinosaur to create, another hybrid was to be made. As if the Indominus Rex wasn't enough, this one was supposed to be even more terrifying. And before the final version, a prototype was needed. Wiz : The new hybrid was supposed to be between Indominus Rex and Velociraptor. For the I-Rex DNA, a small portion was removed from the skeletal remains of the I-Rex lying at the bottom of the Mosasaurus lagoon. Boomstick : Wait, does that mean the Mosasaurus ate all the flesh and spat out the bones? How weird is that? Wiz : And so, a new hybrid was made. This menace was known as...the Indoraptor. Meaning, untamable thief. Boomstick : Boy, the people in this franchise just keep getting crazier and crazier. Gunnar Eversol : A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past! Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned! This is the perfect hybrid of the two most dangerous creatures to have walked the earth! We call it...the Indoraptor! Wiz : Despite the plan, the prototype was brought to the auction. Suddenly, Owen Grady burst in with a Stygimoloch. The Stiggy caused havoc comedically until most people scramed. Boomstick : Then this idiot named Ken Wheatley seemingly tranquillized the Indoraptor and got in his cage, leaving the door open. Ken wished to take one of the hybrid's teeth. Surprise, surprise! The Indoraptor was faking being knocked out! Obviously, Wheatley was done for. Brutally. Wiz : Eversol and the other auctioneers attempted to save themselves by entering the elevator. Boomstick : Well, well! The shrewd Indoraptor hit the elevator's button with his tail! Well... have a peaceful rebirth, people. Wiz : After some chasing, the Indoraptor cornered the little girl Maissie Lockwood in her bed. Owen tried to shoot the predator down, but in vain. Boomstick : Right when all seemed hopeless, guess who arrived to save the day? A squeak is heard. Blue then attacks the Indoraptor. Wiz : Taking advantage of the ensuing fight, Owen and Maissie tried to escape, only to be attacked again. Claire tried to trick the beast into falling through the weakening glass, but the Indoraptor managed to pull itself up to safety. Boomstick : Alas, hybrid! Blue surprised the Indoraptor and pounced on him. The two raptors crashed through the roof...and the Indoraptor got fatally impaled on the horns of a Triceratops skull. ''' Wiz : Now to abilities. At 24 feet in length and 2,200 pounds in weight, the Indoraptor is huge for a raptor. The largest real life raptor was Utahraptor, at 21 feet in length and 1,500 pounds in weight. '''Boomstick : Size sure means strength! The Indoraptor was very easily able to carry around two grown men...which it killed. He could very easily support Blue's 200 pound weight on his back, was able to fling her around like a ragdoll, and even managed to hurl her across a room. Oh, why can't my dog get this strong? Someday, Fang, someday. Wiz : The Indoraptor is very fast, capable of reaching 40 miles per hour or maybe more. He can even get down on all fours and run that way. That is one of the Indoraptor's most notable abilities. The Indoraptor is very agile, being a raptor. He is also very athletic. He was able to swing on a bar and even pull himself up. Boomstick : The quadrupedal running and swinging can be done due to those really long and strong arms right? Wiz : Yes. For a dinosaur, those feats are very impressive. Boomstick : Impressive like my dog. Speaking of that, the Indoraptor has this appealing ability. The Indoraptor gets down on all fours and begins sniffing his way towards Maissie like a bloodhound. Wiz : This sense of smell is really strong, judging by how he found Maissie and cornered her. Boomstick : So if you are hiding from him, you gotta pray he doesn't do that! Wiz : Now, the Indoraptor is stated to have echolocation, like a bat. However, this was never displayed in the movie. So let's say that only the final version of the Indoraptor is supposed to have this ability due to bat DNA. Since we will be using the Indoraptor from the movie, the echolocation ability won't be used in the fight. Boomstick : Unfortunately, the Indoraptor lacks the Indominus's ability to camouflage. But not all here is bad! The Indoraptor is stealthy as a cat. You know, he would make a great hide-and-seek player. Not only would he sniff out all the hiders, he would also be stealthy enough to stay hidden all the time. Wiz : This stealth can be used to slaughter others well in the dark. And despite the Indoraptor's great weight, he can run silently to get to you without being heard. Boomstick : Naturally, like the I-Rex and and Velociraptor, the Indoraptor has incredible intelligence. This way, he faked unconsciousness and more impressive, opened a door. Wiz : His smartest feat is hitting an elevator's button with his tail. Next, he is somewhat durable, withstanding gunfire and shrugging off being sent flying out of a window by Blue. Boomstick : Then there is this special lazer gun. Using it, you can point out a target to the Indoraptor. I wish I had that. I could point out the animals I wished to hunt to my dog. Wiz : The I-Raptor concentrates on the target when the lazer is released, and attacks when a button is pressed. Boomstick : And finally, of course, teeth and claws. The Indoraptor's long arms end with those terrifying huge raptor claws. And those long and pointed teeth could surely give a devastating bite. The Indoraptor's weapons aren't anywhere near as strong as those of huge carnivores, but still lethal. The Indoraptor literally disarms Ken Wheatley. Wiz : But the Indoraptor isn't without his weaknesses. While very large for a raptor, he is still small for a dinosaur. Boomstick : And while he is deadly nevertheless, he is only a prototype. Not as effective as the final version. Wiz : Also, like his opponent, he has spent most of his days in captivity, so he has very nearly no fighting experience. And the lazer gun can cause the I-Raptor to go a bit reckless. This way, Claire tricked him and nearly had him fall through a glass roof. Boomstick : But when they say that the Untamable Thief is among the deadliest creatures to walk the earth, they aren't kidding! The Indoraptor roars in the moonlight on a high rooftop. Intermission Wiz : All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death Battle Owen : Ready, girl? It's high time we got rid of one of them. Claire : Yep. Then they began wheeling a cage with a creature inside. He was as large as a bull Nile crocodile, and was a bipedal reptile. His colour was gloss black with a yellow streak running down either side of the body. He had weirdly long arms, which ended in terrifying curved claws. His sickle toe claws, lethal teeth and cunning yellow eyes were frightening. This was the hybrid raptor...the Indoraptor. Owen and Claire then hide behind a bush. The Indoraptor was snarling. When - Boom! The large raptor stopped his snarling. He looked straight ahead. The camera was on the ground, and a massive foot stomped. The monster had large arms which ended in huge claws. She had pale white skin. Her back was covered with several 'spikes'. The beast had angry red eyes and big and very powerful jaws lined with very powerful teeth. This was Ingen's first hybrid dinosaur...the Indominus Rex. The Indoraptor gaped in shock at the far larger dinosaur. The Indominus glared at him warily, ready to attack if threatened further. Behind the bush, Owen grabbed a special lazer gun and pointed the beam at the I-Rex. The raptor looked at the beam, then concentrated at the target. Owen pressed the button. Angrily, the Indoraptor began snarling ferociously, trying to get out of the cage. The Indominus Rex roared furiously, about to fight. Owen pressed a remote button, releasing the Indoraptor. Then he and Claire ran away. The Indoraptor leaped out and fiercely raced towards his opponent, roaring and snarling. And the Indominus Rex roared and trampled towards her latest nemesis. Fight! Conclusion Advantages and Disadvantages Polls Whom will you be rooting for? Indoraptor Indominus Rex Who do you think would win? Indoraptor Indominus Rex Can't decide Trivia *When Boomstick complains about his dog not being as impressive as the Indoraptor, it's a parody of what he says in Godzilla vs Gamera. "And why can't my dog get this strong? Someday, Fang, someday." "And why can't my turtle do that? Someday, Mr Snappy, someday." Next time An old, stingy and unbelievably rich duck walks into his bathroom. A bizarre and filthy looking mammal looks back at him in the shower. We will have... Scrooge Mcduck vs Sid the sloth Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Smart Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles